Mensaje de:
by Anney Lime
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. En las profundidades de su sótano, donde sólo él encontraba su espacio, Kurt yacía acurrucado sintiéndose ensordecedoramente abandonado. Leve Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Si los personajes me pertenecieran, pondría a Darren Criss a hacer de todos los personajes. Pero no. Ryan Murphy es un genio y supo distribuir los papeles mejor que yo. Además, el fic pertenece a **Roman C Lee**.

**N/Traductor:**

¡Hola, hola!

Primero que nada, dejaré claro mil veces que éste fic pertenece a **Roman C Lee** , (_thank you so much, again_) quien me permitió traducirla al español. Pueden llegar a la original a través de mi perfil.

Soy una descuidada… Prometí traducirlo hace añales, pero no encontré chace para hacerlo. (¡Y eso que es cortísima!) De hecho, la historia se desarrolla después, y justamente unos días después de que Kurt conoce a Blaine. Dejar claro que la serie va mil veces más adelantada que mi sentido de responsabilidad, pero aquí la dejo.

El Klaine es ligero, algo que me pareció perfecto, porque realmente la historia se basa en los conflictos personales de Kurt.

Son unos dos minutitos lo que les tomará leerlo.

Un besazo enorme y no olviden dejar review.

Anne.

* * *

MENSAJE DE:

A veces Kurt encontraba las palabras para responder, pero no se atrevía a soltárselas a los neandertales que diariamente lo atormentaban, así que aguantaba.

Pero a veces uno se harta de tanta mierda, ¿saben? Y ahora Kurt, más que todas las palabras, tenía lágrimas. En las profundidades de su sótano, donde a menudo se podía alejar de todo y estar cómodo, Kurt se encontraba acurrucado, sintiéndose ensordecedoramente solo.

Porque hoy… hoy había tenido el peor día de su vida.

Kurt sorbió por la nariz y se dio la vuelta en su cama, exhalando el aire débilmente mientras presionaba su cara contra la tela de seda de su almohada favorita. No debería de prensar tan fuerte o soltar sollozos espasmódicos sobre ése material, lo sabía. Pero cuando levantó la almohada, con la intención de colocarla al lado de su cama alejándola de su alcance y tentación, sus dedos se resistieron a dejarla ir. Kurt se echó a reír entrecortadamente contra la almohada, cuando ésta volvió a su sitio debajo de su rostro. El sonido le dejó leve dolor de cabeza.

Probablemente pasó más de una hora allí sentado, pensando, sintiendo –parecieron pasar sólo quince minutos después de haber bajado lentamente por su escalera, haber colocado con cuidado su bolso en el sofá y haber roto a llorar violentamente en su cama-, cuando sonó su teléfono desde el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Kurt sacó su iPhone con los dedos entumecidos, frotándose en la región de dolor en la cabeza.

_Mensaje de: Mercedes. _

_El centro comercial me ha estado llamando todo el día. Feria de comidas, a las cinco, tú y yo. ¿Te apuntas? _

Por unos momentos - después de leer lo más cercano a la normalidad desde suéteres ajustados que estaban de moda - Kurt barajó la idea de aceptar la oferta. Se dedicó a entretenerse unos segundos con las ventajas del iPhone (YouTube, Safari, iPod) antes de detenerse a medio camino a través de su lista de contactos.

Blaine.

El número de Blaine, tan claro como la necesidad de una corbata o lazo en al menos una cómoda de cualquier hombre o niño.

No era que Kurt tuviera miedo de llamarlo, miedo de caer en el correo de voz y dejar un mensaje ridículamente inútil, miedo de llamar y que atendiera Blaine (su voz, su risa, ¡por Gaga!, su adorable y tierna sonrisa) sólo para darse cuenta el error social en el que se metía al llamar a un completo extraño, aunque éste le hubiera dado su número anteriormente. No, definitivamente no era eso.

...

Está bien, tal vez una pequeña parte, pero lo más aterrador de todo era la suposición posiblemente acertada de que cuando Kurt llamara, cuando Blaine atendiera y comenzara una conversación casual, el muchacho no sería capaz de decirlo.

_¿Blaine? ¿Hola__?__Sí__.__El__espía__, claro…__En realidad__, te estaba llamando para...__ ¿__sabes? la intimidación nunca será parte de mi vida__,__Blaine__.__Hoy__,__sin embargo__.__.__. bueno, no__,__nada__diferente__sucedió__.__Pero cuando llegué a casa rompí a llorar__.__.__.__ Un momento, __¿te estás riendo__?_

Kurt se pasó la mano por la cara y frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que Blaine no se reiría de él, ¡como cuando se rió de Kurt cuando había preguntado si todos los alumnos de Dalton eran gays! y, por supuesto, Kurt no sonaría así de estúpido cuando mencionara el llanto.

De repente, Kurt se sentía frustrado e irritado, y no se atrevía a mirar a nombre de Blaine en su teléfono por más tiempo. Salió de sus contactos y volvió al mensaje de Mercedes para responder rápidamente.

_Para: Mercedes. _

_Suena increíble, necesito distraerme con algo. Estaré por allá como a las 4:40pm. _

Y Kurt salió. Se vistió excelente, caminó con la cabeza en alto y con su sonrisa de suficiencia, y había comprado con ese brillo intenso en sus ojos, que siempre tenía al ir de compras, y que asustó a los niños pequeños. Al final del día, se había reído, se había distraído y había olvidado.

-Adiós chocolate -dijo Kurt por la ventana de su coche, dirigiéndole un guiño al nuevo vestido de Mercedes. - Esa ropa hace como las del equipo de animadoras y te vuelve un motín de sexo caótico.

Mercedes soltó una carcajada y se puso una mano en la cadera.

-¡Claro que sí! Nos vemos mañana, Kurt. - Saludó sonriente, con esa dulce manera tan característica de ella, y bajó coqueta a los escalones del porche. Le dirigió un giño antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

La sonrisa de Kurt se desvaneció cuando llevó su mano a la palanca de cambios, mirando fijamente a cabo en la carretera.  
Eso fue suficiente. No había nada realmente mal con su vida. Todo el mundo tenía un mal día, todo el mundo se ridiculizado por la mañana todos los días y por la tarde empujaba los casilleros entre todas las clases y fulminaba con la mirada cuando su vista caía por debajo de la altura del pecho…

-¡Basta! - exclamó Kurt en voz alta, tomando una respiración profunda y cerrando los ojos. - Sólo tienes que parar... A nadie le importa, así qu-que… ¡sólo cállate!

En el momento en que dijo eso, los ojos de Kurt se abrieron de golpe y se quedó sin aliento mientras su mano volaba a sus labios.

_Es cierto__._

Antes de que las lágrimas empezaran a aflorar de sus ojos, Kurt pudo poner el coche en marcha y dejar atrás el estacionamiento de la casa de Mercedes. Estaba agarrotado cuando tomó la última curva, aparcando en el camino de entrada. Entró sin cuidado por la puerta de su casa, olvidando cuidar el hecho de que su padre lo viera en ése estado.

De alguna manera, sin importarle más nada, necesitaba llegar al sótano de su casa antes de que la realidad de que _a nadie le importa_ cayera sobre él.

Kurt cruzó la sala como fantasma, sin expresión alguna, cerró la puerta de forma malcriada y se dejó llevar por la comodidad de la soledad de su santuario… como cualquier ser humano que ha sido lo suficientemente apartado como para que llegue fácilmente a pasar desapercibido.

En vez de dejarse caer en su cama con el peso de sus emociones, se recostó de la pared y cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, para tapar sus inconscientes exhalaciones. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se deslizó hasta quedar completamente sentado en el piso, sin despegar su espalda de la pared, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin control por sus mejillas. De forma despiadada, volvió a pensar en lo que había descubierto en sí mismo, cual niño que acaba de encontrar una nueva palabra.

_A nadie le importas._

_A nadie le importas. _

_¡Nadie ni siquiera te nota!_

Finalmente, un sonoro sollozo se escapó de Kurt y quedó en el aire, recordándole el dolor y el sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando. Alguien tocó la puerta.

El corazón de Kurt se detuvo por unos segundos, y antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra en respuesta, la voz de su padre sonó al otro lado.

-¿Kurt?

Su cuerpo se congeló contra la pared, labios tensos y piel pálida.

-¿S-sí, p-papa? – Más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y Kurt se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía obtener la voluntad suficiente como para eliminarlas de sus ojos. Por un segundo exactamente, el silencio reinó en el sótano.

-Voy para allá. – Soltó Burt, decidido. Su voz sonó fuerte y dura, como cuando se encontraba molesto.

Kurt flexionó sus piernas contra sí y las rodeó con sus brazos, escondiendo su cara. No se atrevió a levantar la mirada cuando escuchó a su padre abrir la puerta, y ni siquiera se inmutó en reclamar el hecho de que sus zapatos sucios pisaran su alfombra. En cambio, se frotó los ojos cerrados y luchó consigo mismo para calmarse un poco. Kurt se dio cuenta cuando Burt se detuvo a tres pasos de él, y el cuerpo se le erizó involuntariamente.

-Kurt…

El muchacho sorbió por la naríz y secó su cara con sus manos, levantando sus llorosos pero determinados ojos azules hacia su padre.

-Estoy bien, papá. – murmuró. – Sólo… un mal día, ¿sabes? Realmente no entiendo siquiera por qué estoy llorando.

Y a pesar de que era una gran mentira, sintió que era lo correcto. Kurt apartó sus ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión preocupada de su padre se incrementaba. El muchacho se levantó de inmediato, aclaró su garganta y luchó consigo mismo para buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-Estoy bien, de verdad… es sólo que… ando un poco… abatido. – Kurt se recostó contra su sofá y trató de darle su mejor (y más falsa) sonrisa a su pobre padre, quien aún lo miraba algo confundido y desconcertado. La culpa empezó a pegarle en ése momento, y tuvo que sacudir un poco la cabeza para enfocarse.

- Sé cómo te sientes. – Respondió Burt, y Kurt soltó el aire acumulado, sorprendido. Su padre bajó la mirada, lo observó y luego la volvió a bajar, antes de asentir y terminar de cruzar la distancia que los separaba. Kurt no pudo hacer más nada que abrir los ojos y la boca, anonadado, cuando los brazos de su padre lo rodearon para abrazarlo. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que pensó que terminaría de salirse de su pecho.

- Te amo, hijo. – Dijo Burt, tan alto que le dolió el oído derecho a Kurt, pero tan seguro que supo que de verdad lo sentía… y fue perfecto.

- También te amo, papá. – masculló Kurt, con los ojos picándole y los labios tensos de la emoción. Un calor recorrió su pecho y un nudo se alojó en su garganta, dándole ganas de llorar y gritar… pero no importaba cuánto doliera, se sentía mucho mejor ahora. - De verdad. – suspiró él, acurrucándose en la vieja chaqueta de su padre, la cual estaba cubierta de grasa, andrajosa y usada, pero… olía a él, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ése momento.

Cuando su padre dejó de abrazarlo, hubo un incómodo silencio. El hombre todavía se encontraba algo ansioso por su hijo, pero Kurt pensó que con eso él había entendido. Cuando su Burt Hummel salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él, Kurt soltó el aire con brusquedad y se sentó en el borde de su cama.

Se había equivocado. A alguien le importaba.

Alguien se había preocupado por él, y él había sido terriblemente insincero al pensar que no, aunque fuera por sólo un momento.

Cuando Kurt terminó su rutina nocturna y se recostó en su cama ahora para descansar, su celular vibró. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que también le importaba a otra persona.

_Mensaje de: Blaine. _

_Pensé que sería bueno romper el hielo. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

* * *

**N/Autor:**

'_Disculpen el que haya sido tan corto, y que sólo haya incluido dos líneas de Klaine, pero el corazón quiere lo que quiere, y el mío quería, aparentemente, escribir un fic muy corto sobre cómo Kurt y Blaine "rompieron el hielo" después del incidente del espía. _

_¡Gracias por leer! __Y si pueden, dejen review. ^^_'

**P.D. Traductor: **Cada vez que dejas un review, salvas a un delfín de las aguas contaminadas. (?) Pensé que sería bueno que lo supieran. :)


End file.
